knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
O ljubavi
Ljubavnici su najveći utopisti, a ljubav je najveća utopija. U ljubavi se oseća više nego što treba, pati više nego što se misli, sanja više nego što se živi, i kaže i ono u šta ni sami ne verujemo. U ljubavi nema ničeg razumnog. Ljubav je jedno duševno stanje bez ravnoteže i bez razabiranja. Zato su antički Grci smatrali ljubav bolešću, a zaljubljene bolesnicima. Ni zakletva zaljubljenih nije za njih imala sudsku vrednost. „Dobro pazi, sine moj, da nikad svoj razum ne žrtvuješ za ljubav jedne žene," kaže Kreont u „Antigoni". A Plutarh, govoreći o Antoniju i Kleopatri, pet vekova posle takvog Sofoklovog pesimizma, kaže o ljubavi: „Duša zaljubljenog čoveka živi u tuđem telu". Dugo se verovalo da ljubav pomućuje zdrav razum, i podiže egoizam do slepila. O ljubavi se ne može ni govoriti pametan, jer ljubav nije stvar pameti nego osećanja; a zato što je ljubav istinska samo kad je slepa, ona ne podleže nikakvim merama razuma. Žena se zato može samo voleti ili ne voleti, ali se ne daje razumeti; najbolji dokaz, što se najmanje poznaju dvoje koji se najvećma vole. Mi zapravo počinjemo ne razumevati ženu tek otkad počnemo da je volimo, Naročiti razlog što se o ljubavi ne može pravilno misliti, to je što se o njoj odveć razmišlja. Preterano razmišljanje o nečem skrene misao na bespuće, naročito u stvarima osećanja. U ljubavi se naročito ispituje svaka pojedinost, svaki pokret, svaka reč, pogled, aluzija. Zaljubljen čovek je mistik koji živi od priviđenja, koji veruje u čudesa, koji ne veruje niono što je očevidno, koji se bori s fantomima, koji izmisli najveći deo svojih sreća i nesreća, i, najzad, koji izgradi planove bez srazmera i bez logike, sasvim protivno svemu kako bi radio da nije zaljubljen. A koliko zaljubljeni žive u opsesijama i u poluludilu, vidi se tek kad se takvi zaljubljenici najzad ohlade, i otrezne, i povrate sebi. Zaljubljeni se danas očajno vole, kao što sutra mogu da se očajno omrznu; a oni se omrznu bez stvarnog povoda, kao što su se zavoleli bez stvarnog razloga. U ljubavi čovek traži sudbinu u gatkama, hrabri se rečima, ne veruje svojim očima ni ušima. Žena je stvar spola i srca, a ne osvedočenja i filozofije. Ako od nje napravite predmet misli, onda je ona izgubljena za vaša osećanja. Često i sve ideje koje imamo o nekoj ženi, dolaze samo od dobrog ili lošeg iskustva sa nekom sasvim drugom i drukčijom ženom. Najgore govore o ženi oni koji su bili najsrećniji u ljubavima; nesrećnici su uvek kratki u svojim refleksijama o ženi. Pisci i nepisci, ljudi dubokoumni i ljudi maloumni, sve govore o ženama sa uopštavanjem; ali ženu najvećma napadaju baš ljudi koji su najmuževniji i fizički najstrasniji. 0 ženi govore lepo i pristojno samo ljudi po krvi hladni i za ženu ravnodušni. Jedino onaj pisac koji ženu ne bi napao u šumi, neće je napasti ni u knjizi. Srećom što i žena voli samo napadača, koji hoće da napadne kako bi je oteo, i da je otme kako bi je zaposeo. - Izvesno, jedno o ženi misli mladi, a drugo stari; i jedno bogati, a drugo ubogi; i jedno lepi a drugo ružni; i, najzad, jedno zdravi, a drugo bolesni. U ljubavi, kao i u religiji, sve počiva na osećanju i na verovanju u neverovatno. Zaljubljen čovek misli da uvek voli prvi put, iako je pre toga sto puta voleo; a događa se čak da veruje kako je odista samo ovaj put istinski voleo. - Zbog ovog nelogičnog i nerazumnog, ima u ljubavi toliko nesrećnika. Srećom samo što je ljubav jedini slučaj gde se u nesreću srlja svojevoljno. Martirologija ljubavi je bezgranična; to su scalae demoniae, koje ljubavnicima izgledaju kraljevske stepenice, U ljubavi ne stradaju samo ljudi koji su mekog srca, nego, naprotiv, najvećma stradaju baš oni koji mesto srca unose svoju grubu sebičnost, svirepu želju da osvoje, i potrebu da despotski zavladaju. Ljudi koji u ljubav unose odveć srca, manje stradaju, jer srce sve pozlaćuje, i ne vidi ništa što nije dobro. Egoisti su u ljubavi prirodno osuđeni na muke, jer je ovde ljubav za ženu svedena na najmanju meru, a brutalna ljubav za sebe postala nepomirljiva. Nikome se ne robuje mračnije koliko samom sebi jer naša sebičnost, to je tamnica pod zemljom na kojoj nema prozora. - Stradaju u ljubavi i ljudi od velike mašte, jer ako mašta zida zlatne tvrđave na oblacima, ona otvara i crne ponore, i onde gde nema ponora. Ljubav je najčešće jedno veliko maštanje, jer smo izmislili sve vrline kod žene koju volimo, i uobrazili da su sve sreće mogućne, i zaključili da su sve prepone sitne i neznatne. Čovek koji voli sve žene, nije zaljubljen u ženskost koliko je u ženskost zaljubljen čovek koji voli jednu jedinu ženu. Da čovek odista voli postojano samo jednu jedinu ženu, potrebna je mašta koja ide u priviđenje i prelazi u ludilo. - Tako su pesnici, kao ljudi od mašte, uvek bili veliki stradalnici u ljubavi. Srećom što u ljubavi pesnici nisu i fanatici, jer nikad ne vole samo jednu lepotu, niti se zato ograničavaju na samo jednu ženu. Zato pesnik nije nikad žrtva žena kao što su mnogi drugi ljudi. Pesnikova je ljubav sveobimna, a u toj sveobimnoj ljubavi je žena samo najsavršenije umetničko delo. Najsavršenije, ali ne jedino. Zato ne-ma pesnika samoubica. Oni su se čak branili od ženske isključivosti i ljubavne tiranije često vrlo oporo i bezdušno. Ovidije i Bajron bili su najveći cinici u ljubavi. Ovidije, ljubavnik lepe Korine, savetuje: „Nemoj se ustezati da ženi sve obećaš; zaklinji se svim bogovima da uvek govoriš istinu; igraj se ženama nemilosrdno; varaj varalice!... Veći deo njih pripada perfidnoj rasi, zato pusti neka se uhvate same u svoje mreže". Bajron je bio očaran kad mu je gospođa de Stal rekla da on nema prava na ljubav, jer nema srca ni sposobnosti za lepu strast, i da je takav bio celog života. ABajron ovde dodaje: „Ja sam odista bio očaran kad sam sve ovo saznao, jer nisam o tome imao ni pojma". Žene su se uvek pesnicima krvavo svetile. Kao što divljaci najzad poubijaju svoje kraljeve, tako i žene na kraju dotuku one kojima su najpre robovale... Odista, u ljubavi su pesnici pretenciozni, oholi, teško zadovoljni, i, na kraju krajeva, vrlo dosadni. Ali su pesnici u ljubavi iskreniji nego svi drugi ljudi. Anakreon kaže: „Ako možeš da prebrojiš lišće u šumi, ili pesak u moru, onda ćeš moći prebrojati i moje ljubavi. Najpre ćeš ih nabrojati samo u Atini dvadeset, i još po vrhu petnaest. U Korintu, celu vojsku; jer u Korintu ima najviše lepih žena u celoj Ahaji. I nabrojaćeš dve hiljade u Lezbosu, u Joniji, u Kariji, i na Rodosu. Reći ćeš: zar si toliko voleo? Ali nisi još prebrojao one u Siriji, u Kanabosu i one na Kritu, gde ognjeni Eros vlada nad gradovima. I najzad, sve one u Gadesu, u Baktrijani, i u Indiji". Na drugom mestu kaže isti pesnik: „Teško je ne ljubiti, ali teško i ljubiti, a najstrašnije ljubiti uzaludno. Ni poroci, ni vrline, ni genije, ne koriste u ljubavi, nego samo zlato. Proklet bio ko ga je izmisli! Zbog njega se omrznu rođena braća i roditelji, i biju krvave bitke. A što je najgore, zbog njega stradamo svi mi koji ljubimo"... I na trećem mestu: „A sad šta mi služi moj štit. Ne mogu se njim odbraniti, pošto se moja bitka bije u meni". - Pesnik Gete je voleo Katarinetu, Frederiku, Šarlotu, Lili, Kristijanu, Ulriku, Marijanu... Sličan je slučaj sa svim pesnicima. Uostalom, to je zato što su pesnik i ljubav nerazdvojni celog života, a što nije slučaj s drugim ljudima. Ljubav je glavni izvor inspiracije i akcije pesnikove, jer je ljubav i glavni motiv njegovog života. Sve što znamo o ljubavi, znamo od pesnika. Da nije bilo pesnika, o ljubavi bi se znalo manje nego o mržnji. Ljubav je osećanje koje je rezultat svih drugih osećanja, zbir svih mogućnosti čovekovih, najviših i najčistijih. Ljubav je najveći izvor snage za iluziju, i najdublji dokaz moći za akciju. Ljubav je svedočanstvo zdravog spola i dubokog morala: jer za ljubav treba imati pre svega mnogo fizičke sile i neizmerno mnogo dobrote. Znači, mogućnosti za utapanje u drugom biću i drugoj sudbini; pregorenja za iluziju i vere u ideal; radosti da se živi dvostrukim i mnogostrukim životom; i najzad, potrebe da se iziđe iz sebe u nešto šire i veće i opštije. Čovek koji ljubi ženu, viši je od čoveka koji ne ljubi, jer ljubav za ženu je već dokument moći za iluziju i za požrtvovanje, dokaz čovekoljublja, jedno suvereno osećanje protivno samoživosti i isključivosti. Čovek koji ne voli žene, ne voli ni ljude. Voleti, to je sveobimno osećanje. Ljubitelji žena, to su ljudi već izraženi u jednoj humanoj crti, koja je čak vrlo duboka. „Ja sam stvorena da ljubim, a nisam stvorena da mrzim", kaže Antigona u drami Sofoklovoj. Ljubav je dokaz inteligencije, jer čovek bez ideja i prostak bez vaspitanja, ne mogu biti zaljubljeni, pošto je ljubav najveća mudrost i najfinija duševnost. Ljubav je zato uvek bila privilegija najviših duša, ako ne i najvećih duhova. Sveta Tereza govori đavolu da je nesrećan zato što ne ume da voli, a sveti Frančesko je pravio žene od snega. U hrišćanskom svetu su bili zaljubljeni sveci, ali u paganskom svetu su bili zaljubljeni i bogovi. Čak i boginja Rea, majka Zevsova, volela je jednog frigijskog mladića, lepog Atisa. Njen jedan sin, Pluton, umirao je od ljubavi za Persefonom, ćerkom Demetre, a drugi sin, Zevs, posejao je ljubavnim neredima sve grčke puteve kud je prošao. I svi drugi grčki bogovi su bili zaljubljeni; ljubav je za antički svet bila božanskog porekla. Nema u grčkom životu fatalnih ljubavi ni fatalnih žena. Bog Eros je slikan kao golišav dečko, a postajući docnije latinski Amor, isto je tako po izgledu bio samo đavolast i bezazlen. Pesnik Teokrit ima pesmu u kojoj je Erosa ujela pčela, i on se tuži Afroditi kako je tako mala pčela mogla napraviti toliko veliku ranu. A boginja mu odgovara: „I ti si malen, a kakve teške rane zadaješ". Neizmerna je nesreća za ljudsko srce što su pogubljene ljubavne pesme antičkih grčkih liričara, jer već sama božanstvena Sapfa pokazuje kakvom se izvanrednom istančanošću govorilo o ljubavi, i koliko su u ljubavi grčkoj strast krvi i finoća izraza bile podjednako dubrke. Gubitkom tih knjiga stare erotike, antičko grčko srce je za nas ostalo tajnom, baš u onom u čemu je bilo najintimnije kazivano. Ima pisaca koji veruju da antički narodi nisu znali nego za ljubav fizičku. Nije tačno. Oni samo nisu znali za našu hrišćansku mortifikaciju, ili za našu romantičarsku ekstazu ljubavnu; ali to ne znaju ni današnji severni Amerikanci, a sutra to više neće možda znati ni evropski čovek. Svakako iz grčkog eposa i iz atinske tragedije vidi se da su Grci poznavali i ljubav-dužnost kakvu je docnije slikao Kornej, i ljubav-straet, kakvu je zatim pevao Rasin. -Istina je da su rimski pesnici bili u ljubavi neverni i pohotljivi, i na jeziku cinici i sadisti, i odveć malo zauzet duševnom lepotom svojih žena. Pa ipak Ovidije je bio galantan, kao kakav pesnik iz Versaja. Propercije, najstrasniji pesnik rimskog doba, strada što ga njegova Cintija vara; i peva istoj Cintiji kako će nekad poneti ljudi njegovu posmrtnu urnu od crnog oniksa, punu mirisa iz Sirije, a na njegovom grobu čitati ove reči: „Onaj koji, sad, počiva ovde. - Bio je nekada rob ljubavi samo jedne". I Teokrit, koji najednom mestu kaže: „Nesretni su oni koji ljube", peva na drugom mestu: „Zdravstvujte, vi koji ljubite. Onaj koji mrzi, mrtav je. Ljubite da vas ljube. Jer Bog kazni po pravdi". -Ovde su kod grčkog liričara čovekoljublje i ljubav jedno isto; a neosporno, to osećanje i jeste nedeljivo. Žena u koju smo zaljubljeni, kao i sama ljubav, nije nešto što postoji van nas, nego je nešto što postoji u nama, i što je deo nas samih. Mi nekog ljubimo ne zato što tu ljubav zaslužuje potpunije i isključivije nego iko drugi, nego što smo mi na tu ličnost prosuli jedno svoje sunce koje ga je ozarilo i izdvojilo od sveg drugog naokolo po zemlji. Mi ljubimo, jer je naša duša prepuna nežnosti, i naše telo prepuno strasti; dokaz, što to isto biće ne bismo voleli u starosti, kad već naša zamorena duša nema dovoljno nežnosti, ni zamoreno telo dovoljno strasti. - Mladost k ljubav, to je sve što ima život. To su dve nerazlučne sreće koje posle sebe ostave pustoš i pomrčinu. Ostatak života čovek proživi samo od uspomena na svoju mladost i na svoju ljubav; i čovek bi sve docnije sreće i trijumfe dao za nekadašnju obest mladosti i nekadašnje fantazije ljubavi, Nema nijednog ostarelog kralja koji ne bi pristao da bude običan mlad poručnik. Čovek bez mladosti, to je sasvim drugo biće nego što je taj isti čovek bio mladićem, skoro bez veze sa nekadašnjim sobom. To je sad jedna setna egzistencija koja je duhovno i moralno ili bolja ili gora, ali izvesno sasvim drukčija nego nekad. Ne žalim ništa na svetu nego što u mladosti nisam znao da sam mlad, i da mi je to saznanje moglo dati osećanje superiornosti nad milionima najmoćnijih i najbogatijih ljudi. Nisam znao da sam nekada bio imperator Kine i car Indije! Nije čovek znao zašto ga nekad žene gledahu kao pijavice, ni da su ga tad ljudi mrzeli jer nisu imali širinu njegovih grudi i snagu njegovih mišica. - Zato je najčarobnija sudbina u istoriji čoveka bio život Aleksandrov, koji je osvojio najveće carstvo na svetu, i zatim umro, ne znajući ni za jedan poraz, poraz koji bi inače doživio da nije umro mladićem. Ovako je umro s uverenjem da niko nije jači od njega; i s pravom je verovao za sebe da je Bog, kao što ga je uveravao i Amonov sveštenik u Egiptu. Jer odista, ni grčki homerski bog nije imao ničeg više od njega: lepotu mladića, silu i besmrtnost. Ljubav je čak i herojstvo jer traži žrtve. Ako se pitamo da li smo ljubljeni u zamenu, i u istoj meri, ljubav je time prebrojana i taksirana kao moneta i roba. Zato slepa ljubav, to je jedina ljubav. Za ljubav treba nevinosti, koliko i za religiju. Samo slepe oči ljubavi nađu najveće puteve sudbine, kao što se samo zatvorenih očiju vidi lice božje u svojoj čistoti i veličini. Ko nije religiozan, ne može biti ni istinski zaljubljen; i zato je u naše doba tako malo zaljubljenih. - Ima prirodno zaljubljenih kao što ima prirodno religioznih; a ima ih koji ne mogu biti ni prirodno zaljubljeni ni prirodno religiozni. Ljubav nije samo privilegija jednog našeg životnog doba, nego i privilegija jedne naročite vrete duhova; jer ima sveta za koje je ljubav nerazumljiva i otužna, a za koje je i vera samo jedna samoobmana i perverzija. Ljubav je, najzad, i najviši produkt kulture. Kod primitivnih ljudi ne postoji ljubav nego prohtev, ni san nego požuda. Što je veća kultura jednog naroda, utoliko je ljubav dublja, jer je komplikovanija i fatalnija. Žena nije više ženka nego ličnost, znači mnogostruka lepota: umetničko delo, duša i duh. Zbog ovog je osećanje ljubavi tesno vezano za nečiju inteligenciju i dobrotu. Biti zaljubljen, verovati u ljubav kao u nebo, to je živeti u najveđoj čistoti i krajnjoj sili dobrote. Ljubav je najveći stepen svega što nosi nekoristoljubivo srce, najveće pregnuće, totalno samoodricanje, život u drugom biću i za drugu ličnost usađenu u zenit jednog doba našeg života. - Zato je apsurdum i nesreća sumnjati u nešto što volimo, pa je apsurdum sumnjati i u ženu ako je volimo. Ljubav u sumnjama, to je najveća beda i najčemerniji paradoks božji, čak i nepremostiva fatalnost za ljude od srca i ponosa. Jer, najčešće, koliko je ljubav veća, utoliko je i sumnja veća. Međutim, za punu sreću u ljubavi, treba biti nesebičan, i prema sebi krajnje neosetljiv: ljubav isključuje samoljublje, i ne poveruje ni u ono što je očevidno. Ideal i nije u stvarima nego iznad njih. Teško srcu koje uzima san o sreći kao sliku sreće koja je mogućna. Nema sređe koja se ne daje porušiti u prašinu, ako je samo više tumačimo nego što je osećamo. Nijedan veliki čovek nije poznavao ženu. Svaki je pisac opisuje kako je sam zamišlja i sam izgradi, a ne kakva je žena u stvari. Filozofi nisu o ženama dovoljno pisali, jer nisu s njima živeli koliko sa filozofijom, jer su ih stvari srca uvek manje zanimale nego stvari uma. Nema dobrih knjiga o ženi. Dok smo mladi, mi žene volimo i zbog njih stradamo, a ne opisujemo ih naučno; a kad ostarimo, one nas više ne interesuju ni kao predmet razmišljanja. - Žena je bez principa i bez merila; bez jednog stalnog i uravnoteženog stanja; često bolesna i poluluda; svagda nesgalna i prevrtljiva. Sve ovo, i kad je mnogo bolja od nas. Zato bi veliki čovek trebao da se kloni ljubavi, ne zbog momenata tragičnih, nego momenata smešnih, u koje neminovno pada pored žene. Ljubav je ozbiljna i sveta stvar, ali su zaljubljenici - začudo - uvek smešni za sve ostale ljude. Dovoljno je da vam neko ispovedi da je zaljubljen, pa da mu u vašim očima padne cena. Ima žena koje nose sobom pravi duh razaranja, i potrebu da sve stvari degradiraju, i sve duhove nivelišu; a to je ono što superiorni ljudi ne mogu ženi da oproste. U probleme svih vrednosti žena ulazi s lakoumnošću i perverznom obešću, da nesvesno obori cenu svačega; genija, ljubavi, umetnosti, morala, razlike među ljudima, razlike među ženama, među principima, među dobrim primerima. Ne postoji za nju merilo opšte nego lično. Žena ne zna šta je to opšti život, ni opšta sreća, ni opšti ideal; sve meri po sebi i prema svojim potrebama. A ženske potrebe su, nesumnjivo, daleko od tih velikih kriterijuma za sreću. Ona je bez divljenja pred velikim, bez gnušenja pred malim. Sve će vrednosti priznati, ali i sve pasivno primiti. Ne uviđa da su velike ideje potrebne za život, jer ona vidi život u malim srećama i malim nesrećama, u šarenilu i u strastima. Još su manje potrebni superiorni ljudi za njene sreće, koje ne treba da budu velike nego samo šarolike i radosne, uzbudljive i promenljive. Ljubavi velikih ljudi su zato bile mahom ili komedije, ili tragedije, ali najčešće komedije. Veliki čovek svaki proces srca podigne neizbežno do procesa uma; i tako filtrirajući kroz mozak stvari sna i mašte, one postanu bezlične ili čak sasvim izblede. Postoji ludilo ljubavi, a ne postoji mudrost ljubavi. Zato su ljubavi velikih ljudi pune protivurečnosti, kobnog i smešnog. Obični ljudi za takve sukobe ne znaju, niti prave ljubavne nesreće doživljuju. Istinske ljubavne nesreće su isključiva i tužna privilegija samo odabranih duhova i velikih srca. - Bekon kaže da veliki ljudi nisu bili veliki ljubavnici, jer je ljubav za njih odveć malena stvar. Ovo nije tačno; nego baš naprotiv. Svi veliki ljudi su bili zaljubljeni celog života; i to ne samo pesnici, nego i državnici, i velike vojskovođe, čak i veliki vladari: Perikle, Cezar, Napoleon. Jedan veliki čovekje rekao da se na sve bregove penjao, ali da je breg ljubavi najviši. Za Dantea i Petrarku, ljubav je identična sa Beatričom i Laurom; a i ljubav je Beatriče isto što i ljubav Laure. To je žena donna della salute - Čak je i sasvim obično da veliki ljudi duguju najviše svojim ljubavnicama. Sjajni pisac Turgenjev je govorio gospođi Tolstoj kako je prestao da piše otkad je prestao da bude zaljubljen. A ako su i Talijani onoli-ko madona naslikali, to nije zato što su bili preterano pobožni, nego što su bili zaljubljeni, i što je u Italiji bilo puno madona. - Čovek kad je istinski zaljubljen on je istinski pobožan, i meni je ovakva ljubav bila najrazumljivija. Dante svoju Beatriču pravi čak simbolom teologije koja je za njega bila nauka o Sreći, kao što je filozofiju smatrao naukom o Blaženstvu. Istina je samo da veliki ljudi nisu ludovali za ženom nego za ljubavlju. Nije ljubav za njih nešto maleno, kao što je mislio Bekon, nego je žena odveć malena prema ljubavi, koja je neizmerna. Za velike ljude nema ničeg ni malog ni prolaznog, i njima je zato potrebna ljubav samo u jednom okviru beskonačnog i večitog. Zatim, njima je potrebna ljubav u stalnoj groznici i u usijanju, u vrtoglavici u vrtlogu - zato što je ljubav vatra u kojoj oni sve svoje iskuju. Zato su oni često i izneveravali svoje žene, i onda kad su ostajali očajno verni svojoj ljubavi. Za velike ljude nije ljubav odmor, kao za obične ljude, nego otrov, i potreba da se živi u stalnoj iluziji mladosti i akcije. Za mnoge velike ljude žena je bila čak pojam vrlo dalek od ljubavi. Jer veliki čovek teže uvidi ženine vrline, nego što oseti pogreške njenog spola. - Kad je slavna gospođa de Stal bila u Nemačkoj, toliko je mnogo govorila da je mirnom Šileru za mesec dana upropastila nerve, i on se, kažu, zato osećao kao posle kakve duge bolesti; a hladni Gete je bežao i zatvarao se kod svoje kuće, strahujući šta će ona docnije napisati od onog što je on tad s njom razgovarao. - Uopšte, veliki čovek se boji žene većma nego običan čovek; veliki čovek se boji lukavstva i nestalnosti, usađene u ženski spol, a ništa kao lakoumna žena ne može postati kobnim za njegovo delo. Veliki čovek stavlja svoje delo iznad svega drugog, a naročito iznad žene, što je izvesno srećan slučaj, ali što mu žena nikad ne oprašta. Niko o ženama ne misli gore nego baš čovek koji već neku ženu bezumno voli; svi su zaljubljeni ljudi mračni pesimisti, ubeđeni skeptici, koji veruju da su proganjani i uhođeni, i da koračaju između stalnih zamki i busija. Nisu od ovog oslobođeni ni veliki ljudi. - Možda samo pravi artisti nađu u ljubavima naknade za izgubljeni mir. Jer ono što otpate kao obični ljudi, ljubav im naknadi kao tvorcima, jer je ona najveća inspiracija za stvaranje. Svakako, između žene i velikog čoveka postoji prirodni antagonizam, zbog čega su veliki ljudi ili izbegavali superiornije žene, ili imali s njima samo nesrećne doživljaje. Ni žena se lako ne veže za superiornog čoveka, koji je po prirodi samotnik često vrlo sujetan, skoro uvek mnogo ćudljiv, u više prilika i neurastenik; i, zatim veliki čovek većma voli principe nego stvari, i većma ideje o ljudima nego ljude. Velikog čoveka zbunjuje i zaglupljuje veliko društvo, koje, naprotiv, ženu razdragava, i zbog kojeg jedino ona čini i dobro i zlo. Veliki čovek luduje za onim za čim se više niko ne otima: za mudrošću i za slavom posle smrti. A žena je po prirodi epikurejac, sva od ovog sveta, zadovoljna brzima uspesima, a na slavu posle smrti nikad i ne misli. Ženu veliki čovek zanima samo iz početka, jer to laska njenoj sujeti meću drugim ženama, jer žena voli sve što blista. Ali obožavati, ne znači i ljubiti. Ljubav je sama sebi dovoljna; i ljubavi nije potrebna nikakva druga slava nego njena sopstvena. Je vous admire jusqu’ ne pas vous aimer, kaže jedno lice u nekoj sgaroj komediji. - Uostalom, žena ne zna da poštuje, nego da voli. Žene ne traže ni da vi njih poštujete, nego da ih volite. Poštovanje za njih znači odsustvo svake ljubavi, nešto hladno i iz glave, a ne nešto proosećano i iz duše. One veruju da nekog treba najpre voleti, kako bi ga zatim istinski poštovale, a ljudi misle obratno. Žene misle: gde je mnogo poštovanja, tu je malo ljubavi. Žene imaju stalnu potrebu da budu voljene, i kad one same ne vole, i zato se često predaju i ljudima koji su im inače fizički nemili. Obične žene vole obične ljude, a samo neobične žene vole ljude sa neobičnim odlikama. Ni ove žene ne vole ljude koji odista najviše vrede, nego one koji su najviše na glasu. Sve žene vole bogataše jer je žena uvek siromah. Pametnih se boje; darovite smatraju za polumahnite. Izvesno, pesnici su od svih ljudi oni koji najvećma žive u opsesijama ljubavi, i koji imaju najviše ljubavnica, ali su njihove ljubavi bile za njih često samo igre mašte i intrige srca. Retko je koji mogao bezmernost svoje ljubavi da koncentriše samo na jednu ženu. Rafaelo je jedini od njih umro ugušen u zagrljaju svoje ljubavnice. Međutim, Edgar Po je dao ipak svoju teoriju o reinkarnaciji jedne jedine ljubavi u čovekovom postupnom nizu ženu i ljubavi. U hiljadi žena koje smo voleli, mi uvek volimo samo jednu. Ima izvesnih patriota zbog kojih nam omrzne otadžbina, i sveštenika zbog kojih nam omrzne crkva i vera, i vojskovođa zbog kojih nam omrzne vojska i herojstvo, i žena zbog kojih nam omrzne ljubav. Španjolke i Talijanke zagorče čoveku život ljubomorom. Grkinja svojom sebičnošću, Ruskinja svojim ludim prohtevima. Nemica što brzo odeblja, i Srpkinja što nikad ne sazre. Francuskinja je danas najpotpunija žena u njenoj ljubavi za čoveka. Ona od prirode ima, i sobom donosi čoveku: konverzaciju, graciju, zabavnost, iskrenost, intelektualnost, moralni interes, utehu, ljubav, hrabrost, ženskost, rasnost. I kad nema polovinu ovog, ostaje ipak druga polovina koja je čini superiornijom od svih drugih savremenih žena. Francuskinja je jedina žena koja može da bude učena bez straha da postaie muškobanja. Ona je čoveku najbolja ljubavnica i drug i saradnik, i kad nije supruga. Ona je jedina koja ima ideju o čoveku s kim razgovara. Za sve druge žene čovek vredi samo onoliko koliko on znači za nju i njene namere. Ima odista jedno doba u ljudskom životu, kad sve podseća na ljubav; sunčan dan, tamna noć, bura i tišina, novac i muzika, cveće i heroizam, mek divan, oblak u nebu, mušica u vazduhu. Tako žena postane središte svih drugih pokreta srca, misao misli, cilj ciljeva. Sreća vredi samo koliko je sreća za njih dvoje. Sirotinja je strašna samo zato što taj čovek ne može da tu ženu napravi kraljicom, ili ona njega imperatorom. Religija vredi utoliko ukoliko Bog pomaže njihove sastanke, i ostvaruje njihove planove. Dvorac na bregu vredi samo ako je prikladan za njih dvoje. Stari prijatelj, ukoliko je njihov protektor; a novi prijatelj ukoliko je bezopasan. Smrt postoji ukoliko spasava od nesrećne ljubavi i učini kraj jednom očajnom razočarenju... Svegledamo kroz ono što volimo: pejzaž, kuću, put, knjigu, ideju. Ništa u ljubavi nema više cenu samo za sebe, i sve je mereno na jedan način. Zaljubljenici mogu da žive na vrh planine na jednom stablu, u dnu šume u jednoj pećini, nasred mora na jednoj dasci. Zato je ljubav najisključivije osećanje koliko je i naj-potpuniji život. Ljubav sve ispuni i zameni. Rađanje ljubavi u duši, to je više i lepše nego rađanje sunca na okeanu. Žene počnu da ljube samo onda kad su voljene, ili bar kad misle da su već voljene. Inicijativa ljubavi uvek dolazi od čoveka. Žena hoće više da bude voljena, nego da sama voli; i više da je žele, nego da je vole. Ona ne smo da prva ne voli, nego prva i ne bira. Čovek joj se može naoko i da dopada, ali je retko da ga prva zavoli. Nikad u ljubavi žena ne ulazi inspiracijom kao čovek; kad god se krene u ljubav, ona je zavedena, obmanuta ili pervetirana. Ona se ne daje nego se podaje. Žena ide više za ljubavlju čovekovom, nego za svojom prirodom. Žena može da se zanese za bogatašem ili artistom, za vojnikom ili sportistom, za lepim ili umnim, ali se najzad dadne, često za ceo život, sasvim drukčijem čoveku nego kakvog je zamišljala i želela. Ona uvek podlegne jačem, a ne lepšem i umnijem, ni boljem i milijem. Retko koja žena visi o ruci čoveka koji je bio odista čovek njenog ukusa. Nije tome uzrok društveni položaj, zbog čega žena ne bira muža, nego muž ženu; nego što je u prirodi žene da željno podnosi nasilje i da ga rado očekuje, slučaj koji je možda dublji i od same ljubavi. Padajući pred jakim, a ne pred dobrim i lepim, žena ne razume duh nego volju, ni lepotu nego nameru. Čovek je po prirodi nasilnik, a žena po prirodi ide na susret nasilju. Prava žena nikad ne poljubi prva; pravi tip žene sve čeka od čoveka; prvu reč, prvi poljubac, prvu žrtvu, prvi primer. Retko kad žena prva kida sa nesrećnom ljubavlju; ali jednom odvojena, prva zaboravlja, ili se prva baci kamenom na prošlost. - Svakako, zaljubljena je žena uvek žrtva; zaljubljen čovek je uvek pobedilac, ili bar nije žrtva. Jedna velika i nesrećna ljubav u životu jedne žene od srca može da joj društveni i intimni život učini nemogućim za ceo vek. Žena to instinktivno oseća. Zato se žena često lako daje, ali se lako ne zaljubljuje. Žena veruje da se sačuvala od čoveka samo kad zna da se nije zaljubila; zato je i mnogo manje zaljubljenih žena na svetu nego što iko misli. Braneći od ljubavi, žena misli da se odbranila i od čoveka. Žena dobro zna da je slaba samo kad voli. Nikad žena i čovek ne vole jedno drugo istom merom; kao da je prirodi bilo stalo samo da deponuje negde izvesnu sumu strasti bez obzira da li će biti pravilno podeljena na njih dvoje, različne po duhu, po duši, po temperamentu, po volji. Ima, uostalom jedan veliki broj ljudi koji apsolutno i ne znaju za osećanje ljubavi, i to kroz ceo njihov život; a ima ih koji imaju smisla za ljubav, ali joj ne daju nikakvu osobitu cenu. Ne stavljajući ljubav iznad svih drugih faktora života, i žena je ovde za takve ljude samo onoliko važna koliko je ona njihov ortak u nekom poslu, ili jatak u pljački. - Čovek nikad ne zna kad ga žena voli. On uvek traži da to sazna po spoljnim znacima, koje, međutim, žena namerno izvrće, jer je intriga njenog spola uvek glavni deo njene ljubavi. Naprasitost i nasilje čovekovo je njegova ogromna beda, naročito prema finoći i mirnoći žene koja sve saznaje intuicijom i urođenom gipkošću. Ovakvom grubošću ljudi pokvare sebi gotove trijumfe. Ljudi ne znaju koliko žena često voli, i onda kad najmanje izgleda zaljubljena; i koliko često svirepo strada, i onda kad izgleda najvećma rasejana; i dok sedeći pored kakvog drugog čoveka, izgleda mračni izdajnik. Žena se pretvara i laže, i kad ljubi i kad ne ljubi. Hipokrizija ženina, stvar njenog spola, i sredstvo njenog života, postane tako često i njenom nesrećom. Ona se prva otruje otrovima koje je drugom iskuvala, i poseče nožima koje je sama izoštrila. Čovek, uopšte, ne poznaje žene, jer je bez intuicije, glomazan, samovoljan, odveć pritisnut poslom, i odveć zauzet drugim ljudima. Zatim, čovek uvek voli da veruje u utiske laskave za njegovu sujetu; i on ljubav ne analizira, jer se oseća jačim od žene, znajući da će zapovedati, verujući čak da će i vladati. Žena, naprotiv, zna da će joj se zapovedati, i odmah se stavlja u položaj odbrane prema tiranskom instinktu čovekovom. Žena brzo prozre čoveka, naročito dobro uoči njegove slabe i zle strane; čak je i ne interesuju vrline kojim on zrači među drugim ljudima. Žena gleda u čoveku protivnika i tirana, onda kad ga najvećma voli; zato nikad ne gubi iz vida njegove slabosti, kojima se u toj borbi ona služi većma nego svojom snagom. To je lako jer se čovek brzo pokaže ceo, naročito kao drugar. Žena se, naprotiv, uvek krije, i nema potrebe za drugarsku intimnost: ove su stvari čak glavni slučajevi njegovog spola. - Čovek o ženi zna samo ono što je sam izmislio, i u što je sam on verovao. Odista, u odnosima između čoveka i žene, žena je svagda superiornija. Herodot priča da u Egiptu ljudi tkaju platno kod kuće, a da su žene trgovci u čaršiji. Diodor iz Sicilije kaže da su u Egiptu ljudi potpuno robovi žena. Govoriti o ljubavi, to je već pomalo voleti. Nikad žena ne govori o ljubavi s nekim koji joj se ne sviđa kao čovek, i kojeg nikad ne bi mogla voleti ili poželeti. Ima momenata kad prva lepa diskusija o ljubavi s jednom ženom, ne znači prvi lep kozerski uspeh, nego već prvi ljubavni korak. Za mladu ženu je svaki minut jedan gorak gubitak, ako nije u vezi s ljubavlju. Žene, stvarno, nikad nisu indiferentne prema čoveku. Već s prvim pogledom, ona jednoga čoveka ili mrzi, ili voli, ali nije nikad prema njemu ravnodušna. Ako ravnodušnost uopšte postoji, onda je ona osećanje čoveko-vo, ali nikad ženino. Žena je u ovom pogledu slična detetu, koje se na prvim susretu baca u naručje jednom čoveku, a od drugog čoveka se usteže, skoro s očevidnom mržnjom, znači opet bez svakog znaka indiferentnosti. Ima mladih žena koje kažu da su s nekim mladim čovekom samo prijatelji. Velika prijateljstva, to su ovde već male ljubavi. Nikad žena nije prijatelj s čovekom koji nije mužjak, i kojem se ne divi kao spolu. Može jedan čovek biti i mudrac, i pesnik, i vojskovođa, ali pre svega mora biti nosilac svog spola. Može žena s uživanjem opštiti s čovekom za kojeg zna da ima lažnu nogu, ali ne može bez odvrat-nosti opštiti s čovekom za kojeg zna da nema spola. Čovek i žena, dok su mladi, ne mogu biti samo prijatelji i svako-dnevni drugovi, na način na koji je to mladić s mladićem, ili mlada žena s drugom mladom ženom. Može se dogoditi i protivno, i to samo ako se jedno drugom nimalo fizički ne sviđaju; ali je u tom slučaju posredi više antipatija, negoli ravnodušnost. Žena će o ljubavi govoriti sa Alkibijadom, a o filozofiji s lepim Lisidom, ali sa starim i ružnim Sokratom neće razgovarati ni o ljubavi, ni o filozofiji. - Čak se žena s čovekom i ne sprijatelji bez nekog svog intimnog motiva; u najviše takvih slučajeva prijateljstva ona ipak misli da je taj čovek voli. Čim čovek bude takvoj ženi pokazao malo veću pažnju nego drugim ženama, ona u tom događaju vidi većma ljubav nego obično prijateljstvo. Uvek između čoveka i žene ima jedna intriga spola. Znam žena koje su s jednim čovekom održavale veze savršeno idealno, ali su uvek znale, ili bar pretpostavljale, da ih taj čovek bar želi telesno. Takvo osećanje čovekovo, uostalom, ako je diskretno, ne vređa ni najčistiju ženu. Ona, čak i bez ikakve naročite namere, oseća ovde potrebu da mu bude najbolja prijateljica, kao što bi mu druga koja žena bila gotova ljubavnica. Svaki dodir mladih jeste na osnovi čulnoj, i onda kad im najmanje tako izgleda. Najveći čovek joj je rav-nodušan, ako ma čim pokaže potpunu čulnu ravnodušnost prema njoj. Nezainteresovanost, da; ali ravnodušnost, ne! Žena ne shvaća platonska stanja duha i tela; jer mladost ima sve svoje zakone u krvi. Žena je najpre spol, pa onda čovečje biće. Ali i čovek tako isto. Žene se nikad ne pokazuju cele onima koji su preterano strogi u moralu. Žene su potpuno otvorene samo prema onima za koje unapred znaju da sve praštaju. Zato i manje rđave žene, često čak i potpuno dobre žene jure za rđavim ljudima. U nekim evropskim zemljama žene luduju za tenorima iz opereta, ili za artistima iz ateljea, u drugim za oficirima, ali svugde za bogatašima. Artisti predstavljaju život u fantaziji i razuzdanosti moralnoj; oficiri predstavljaju mladost, zdravlje, lepotu i redovan položaj; a bankari su spasioci žena raspikućv i kockara. Oficirova peruška i mač, to su ostaci starog viteštva, koje danas pripada samo njima; njegova lepa pojava može da zameni nedostatak učenosti; malo bolje vaspitanje, da zameni porodično ime. Oficir ima puno od pauna, a to je ravno onom što žena traži od svakog čoveka. Oficir se izdire na ljude i konje, a žena se divi njegovoj sili zapovednika od kojeg imaju strah ljudi i životinje. Oni su tirani svojim ženama; a one ih trpe, ali im se osvećuju brže nego i drugim ljudima. Svakako, dugmeta oficirske uniforme većma sjaju u očima mlade žene nego najduhovitije izreke čoveka u smešnom fraku koji pored ovog izgleda rugobno i pogrebno tužan. - Ima, najzad, žena koje se zaljube i u čoveka koji ima lepšu ženu nego što jeona. Zatim, ima ih koje se zaljube u nekog čoveka samo zato što je on muž žene koju ona mrzi. I, najzad, ima ih koje se lako zaljube u neprijatelja svog muža. Ovo su sve stranputice i apsurdumi ljubavi kakvi ne postoje u stvarima mržnje. Svakako, žene instinktivno preziru čoveka koji nije bio u stanju da oplodi ženu. Ima žena kod kojih pitanje ljubavi ne ulazi u njeno opšte mišljenje o životu; na jedan način misli žena o ljubavi, a o svemu drugom misli na sasvim drugi način; zato su mnoge žene u stvarima ljubavi savršeno rđave, a u drugom svemu savršeno ispravne. Mnogo češće nego kod čoveka, fizički nemoralna žena može biti na celoj liniji do krajnje mere moralna, ali potpuno verna svom čoveku, a u svakom drugom pogledu razvratna: raspikuća, kockar, zao jezik, loša ćud. Znam dama iz najviših društvenih sfera, punih blagorodstva, čak i naivnosti, ali čije su ljubavne istorije bile pune rugobe. Jer spolni razvrat češće je više stvar naivnih nego perfidnih. Ljubavne vratolomije mogu biti i lepe kad se u njih metne ono što ih čini razumljivim: poezija, san, iluzija, prijateljstvo. Međutim, u najviše slučajeva žena pada iz razloga kojima se ne razaznaje ni pravi pokretač. Svakako najkorektnija prema društvu može biti najgora prema ljubavi i porodici, i mnoga čovekova razočarenja dolaze otud. - Očevidno je da se svaki čovek čudi ako nije voljen. To je apsurdum. Ima ljudi na koje ni muva neće da padne. Ljubav najmanje postoji u velikom društvu. Ljubav je uživanje, a veliko društvo ima hiljadu drugih načina da uživa. Veliko društvo sa titulama se vezuje i u braku prema titulama, a bogataši se vezuju brakovima prema bogatstvu. Na stotinu aristokratskih i bogataških brakova nema danas nego jedan u kojem bi glavni motiv bila ljubav; čak se u tim sferama o ljubavi govori kao o jednom nižem i nesavremenom osećanju. Zato je ljubav, kao moral i kao religija, luksuz sirotinje. Žene padaju u velikom društvu za položaje, veze, nakite, čak i za običan novac, kojeg nikad nemaju dovoljno u svojim utakmicama; a u malom društvu se žene daju za ljubav i za strast. Nikad nam novac nisu tražile siromašne prijateljice, nego uvek žene mnogo bogatije od nas. Bogataši kupuju žene iz svog kruga, isplaćujući njihove račune i spasavajući ih od dugova; sirote žene nisu ni uzete u obzir jer je u gospodskim ljubavima više sujete prema sebi nego nežnosti prema ženi. Na Istoku su žene za novac najlakomije; ali je to razumljivo, pošto su na Istoku do juče prodavali žene na pazaru kao voće, brašno i kamile. Sad više ljudi ne prodaju žene, ali se one same iznose na pazar. Na Istoku je ljubav u našem smislu skoro nepoznato osećanje, pošto je svedena samo na telesno i nervno stanje; a nije čak ni strasna ni pomamna, nego naprotiv uboga i hladna, jer se onamo žena čoveka više boji nego što ga voli. U Francuskoj je, više nego i u jednoj evropskoj zemlji, ljubav postigla celu svoju obimnost, zato što je Francuskinja i duhovno i duševno najprobuđenija žena, a Francuz najodaniji prija-telj ako ne žene, a ono Francuskinje. U Parizu je prošle godine bilo trideset hiljada samoubistava, većinom ljubavnih, a na Istoku niko ne bi razumeo da je uopšte moguće samoubistvo iz ljubavi. Stari su Grci govorili da je ljubav jedno „poludelo prijateljstvo", ali na Istoku ljubav nije ni ludilo ni prijateljstvo. Uostalom, čovek koji ne poštuje ženu, ne poštuje ni ljubav za ženu. Ima na Istoku, možda više nego igde, puno žena koje ne padaju; ali one koje padnu, padnu za novac. U mnogim velikim gradovima na Istoku je jedini gospodar bej-trgovac, za kojeg rade svi ostali. Zato se onamo sve kupuje, a, što je najgore, onamo se i sve prodaje. Čovek i žena su ne samo dva različna, nego i dva potpuno neprijateljska spola. Dokaz, što se sve među njima rešava borbom. Prvi dodir čoveka i žene, to je već jedna mala boj-na čarka. On prvu pobedu dobija bitkom kojom se otpočinju ostale bitke, tog večnog stogodišnjeg rata. Čovek lako osvaja ženu kad nije u nju zaljubljen, ali kad njoj izgleda da jeste; u ovome je, istina, teško prevariti žensku intuiciju, ali zato ipak često one same sebe obmanu. Žena, uostalom, ne voli ljubav koju uviđa nego koju nagađa. - Zaljubljen čovek je slab; on postaje svirep i sebičan, analitik i sitni-čar. On sumnja jer hoće da sve sazna, čak i ono čega nema. Kad je najveće sumnjalo, on poveruje da je postao vidovit. Zaljubljen čovek muči ženu da bi sebi olakšao, često ide prema ženi do neprijateljstva, i čak do zločina. Žena svoju ljubav nosi s puno slasti i tuge, a čovek sa zloćom i strahom. Čudno je da se u svojoj ljubavi čovek boji i ljudi kojih se inače nigde drugde ne bi bojao. Niko mu nije bezopasan; na svima mestima, busije i neprijatelji. Ima vrlo malo sveta srećnog u ljubavi. Ljubav napravi više nesrećnih nego srećnih, i više bede nego radosti. Najveći deo sveta kad najvećma voli najvećma je ljubomoran, i zato je nespokojan i često potpuno nesrećan; jer nema sreće bez spokojstva. Ali kad čovek ne voli, on je nesrećan, jer je nepotpun. Ljubomora je najbrutalniji izraz ljubavi fizičke; uostalom, samo su seksualci ljubomorni a jedini sentimentalci ne znaju za ljubomoru. Sentimentalac može da u ženu sumnja, ali on sumnja bez gneva i bez krajnosti; a seksu-alac ženu voli krvnički i može da je omrzne ubilački, a ponaša se prema njoj razbojnički. U samom pogledu seksualca pred ženom ima puno zverskog i nasilničkog. U ljubomori i očajanju seksualac se osvećuje i muči, a sentimentalac sam strada mučeći sebe; seksualac ubija ženu, a sentimentalac ubija sebe. Čovek koji voli samo kroz spol, baca se u slepilo posle prvog znaka sumnje, i tad je njegova jedina strast mrzeti, mučiti druge, osvetiti se. - Nema sreće u ljubavi; najmanje ima sreće čovek koji ima najviše uspeha. Ljubav je najveće nespokojstvo i nasilje nad sobom i nad drugim. Nema leka ljubomori; i najbolji ljuddi najveći mudraci su skloni ljubomori, jer je ona stvar temperamenta, a ne stvar uma. Katul, kao kakav najspiritualniji pesnik našeg vremena, kaže u jednoj pesmi. „Ljubim i mrzim! Kako je to moguće, pitaćeš. -Ne znam. Ali to osećam, i zato stradam." Ovo je ljubomoran pesnik. U ljubomori je Alfred de Mise pio i plakao, a Bajron je varao i žene u koje je verovao, a tukao one u koje je sumnjao. - Ljubomoran čovek stvarno izmisli najveći deo svojih razloga za nesreću i svoju i ženinu. Kao glad, ni ljubav nema očiju; ali ljubomora nema pameti. Čovek koji že-nu muči ljubomorom, veruje da se naplaćuje za bol koji mu je ona zadala, a niko ga ne može uveriti da se vara u svojoj sum-nji. Ljubomora je zato jedan oblik ludila. Najbolji dokaz, što čovek nije ljubomoran samo na današnjicu, nego je ljubomoran i na prošlost te iste žene. Ljudi koji su pre prošli kroz njen život - kakva vojska samih džinova!... Kad taj nesrećnik ugasi noćnu svetiljku u svojoj sobk, daleki neprijatelji ostanu još naslikani na zidovima i po plafonu! Ova ljubomora na prošlost jeste najsvirepija, jer je to nešto bespovratno i nemerljivo. To je bezdan u koju se ne sme pogledati; i to su protivnici koji se ne daju domašiti. Za današnjeg protivni-ka verujemo još da ćemo ga i pobediti, ali za negdašnjeg, ne-ma mača koji će da ga savlada. Za današnjeg protivnika pove-rujemo i da ćemo ga nadmudriti, ali za bivšeg protivnika ve-rujemo uvek da je bio u čelik obučen pobedilac. Ovo je za ljubomornog čoveka borba s duhovima, koja odvodi u ludilo i porugu. Međutim, ima ljubavi i brakova koji su zauvek otrovani na ovaj način. Imao sam jednog prijatelja koji je ceo život živeo od mržnje, a umro od ljubavi. Ako smo ljubomorni u mladosti, ni starost ne donosi le-ka. Ljubomora starca je poznata kao strašna. Kod mladih je ljubomora posledica preteranog spola, a kod starih je ljubomora bolest starosti i strah od jačeg. Čovek, uopšte, kad posgane ljubomoran, poveruje da vidi više nego svi drugi ljudi. Ima razlike između ljubomore čovekove i ljubomore že-nine. Kod čoveka je ljubomora obično duševna i fizička, a kod žene je ljubomora obično duševno stanje. Žena u svoju ljubav i u svoj brak stavlja više ljubomore prema drugim že-nama, svojim protivnicama, nego ljubavi i nežnosti za čoveka. Nežnost, koja boravi u svakom čoveku još od deteta, u že-ni se izgubi čim se oseti spolom. Između ljubomore čoveko-ve i ženine, ima i ta razlika što ljubomorna žena izneveri muža, a ljubomoran čovek nema oči na ženi, nego na protiv-niku; i ne želi da se osveti ženi, koliko drugom čoveku. Lek od ljubomore ne postoji, ali postoji lečenje. U ljuba-vi treba od žene uzeti samo ono što je ona u stanju dati: mladost, lepotu, strast, fine reči, lepe navike. Sva pića i mađije, ali ne herojske zavete ni hrišćanska pokajanja! Žena je estetički i fizički osećaj, a ne moralni. Međutim, ljubavnici su stroži i svirepiji moralisti nego i muževi. Nepomućena sreća u ljubavi, to je ne tražiti od žene vernost. One su stvarno vernije nego što mi verujemo; i vernije su kad im se to ne traži nego kad im se to iziskuje. Dovoljno je zaljubljenom čoveku, koji ima naklonosti za ljubomoru, da vidi ženu da se smeje od svega srca, pa da ne poveruje u njenu ljubav. U stvari, ljubav je jedno sumorno oseća-nje. „Ne tražim da budeš mudra, nego budi lepa i budi tu-žna", - kaže pesnik Bodler. Znao sam mnogo ljudi koji su voleli samo žene sposobne za plač, jer je plač prirodnije vezan za stvar ljubavi: pošto je ljubav uvek trzanje, nemir, patnja. Smeh od svog srca, nije stvar zaljubljenih, niti smejači izgledaju sposobniji za duboke stvari. Jedno osećanje, to je odista uvek jedan slučaj svesti. I ljubav je, kao slučaj savesti, osećanje hermetično i ponosito. Zaljubljen čovek zato sebi izgleda kao obučen u zlato, i daje sebi izgled svečan i veličanstven. I golub kad se udvara golubici, toliko se pući i nadima, da sam sebi izgleda velik kao carski orao, ili težak koliko albatros. Jedni u ljubav meću samo dobrotu, a drugi samo mržnju. Međutim, najveći broj ljudi ne unose u ljubav ni dobrotu ni mržnju, i za njih je žena celog života najmanje predmet duhovnog i duševnog zanimanja. Ljudi do pedesete godine misle na poslove, namere, dužnosti i veze, a od pedesete već manje gledaju na put pred sobom nego na put koji su ostavili za sobom; od šezdesete veliki broj ljudi ne misle ni na bu-dućnost, ni na prošlost, nego na smrt. Ali ima i ljudi koji, naprotiv, stavljaju u ženu ceo i duhovni i duševni i fizički život, i postave ženu u centar svih SVOJIH poslova i dužnosti i veza i namera. Ovakvi su svi Francuzi. Što je najčudnije, nigde državni zakoni nisu bili svirepiji nego francuski prema brakolomnoj ženi: u naše vreme francu-ski zakon je oslobađao muža koji ubije ženu uhvaćenu u pre-vari; međutim, nijedna literatura na svetu nije od preljube napravila više slučaj srca, niti je igde čedna devojka i neporočna supruga imala manje svojih istoričara i panegiričara. Žene preljubnice, to su jedine junakinje u francuskoj književnosti, kao što su nekad bile mučenice jedine junakinje u hrišćanskoj hagiografiji. Iz francuske književnosti je svaka lakoumna žena mogla na taj način da izvuče sve komplikovane zakone preljube i neverstva prema mužu u ko-rist ljubavnika; čak je u francuskom romanu uvek opisivana preljubnica lepše nego muž i sjajnije nego i ljubavnik. Ali francuski zakonodavac osuđuje na smrt junakinju ljubavi zbog preljube, koju su, međutim, njegovi pesnici i romansije-ri digli do apoteoze. - Slovenska književnost nije dosada dala primer divljenja za preljubnicu. Najveća slovenska žena preljubnica, to je Ana Karenjina, ali je i nju pesnik opisao u jednoj višoj logici srca: ona je iz ljubavi pala u porok, i iz poroka pravo u smrt. Međutim, i ona je naličila na sve žene koje pođu za srcem: kad je onako mlada prvi put videla Vronskog, kojem je bilo tad dvadeset i šest godina, ona je, na povratku doma, najednom opazila kako njen muž, Aleksandar Aleksandrović, kome je bilo četrdeset i dve godine, ima ne-srazmerno krupne uši. - Srpske rapsodije su bile nemilosrdne prema nevernoj ženi. Ovo se vidi iz pesama o ženi vojvode Momčila, i o ženi bana Strahinjića, i najzad o že-ni bana Milutina. Ima tri vrste ljubomornih ljudi: prvi, koji veruju da su sve žene nevaljale, pa zato je nevaljala i njegova žena; drugi, koji veruju da su sve ostale žene verne a samo njegova neverna; i, najzad, treći, koji veruju da su sve druge žene propale, a samo njegova stoji kao nezauzimljiva tvrđava. Prva dvojica su po prirodi plašljdžvi i sumnjalice, a poslednji su ili vrlo hladni prema ljubavi, ili vrlo lakoumni u moralu, ili, naposletku, odveć sigurni u svoju ličnu neodoljivost, Najveći deo ljudi nisu ljubomorni na ženu samo zato što su odveć oholi na sebe; oni veruju da ni drugi njihovoj ženi ne daju višu cenu nego što je daju oni sami. Oni često ne poka-zuju svoju ljubomoru što smatraju. da će žena biti bez smelosti da pođe ka grehu, ako joj njen čovek pokaže daje se nimalo ne plaši. Najveći deo ljudi nisu ljubomorni zato što su odveć zaposleni; a ima ljudi koji su toliko iskreno nemarni za svoju sopstvenu ženu, jer i sami jure za tuđim ženama. Zbog svega ovog, ljubomora je jedino merilo kojim se daje dobro izmeriti i čovekova pamet, i njegov karakter, i njegovo moralno osećanje. Najmanje ima ljudi koji veruju da je žena sama sebi dovoljna kada dođe pitanje da brani njenu časnost. Čovek, naprotiv, uspeo je da izmisli i pripiše ženi sve odlike karaktera koje ona u stvari nema, čak koje su više čovekove nego ženine. Tako čovek misli da je žena slaba i zbunjena, a ona je izvanredno gipka, smela, dosledna, i uvek zna šta hoće i koliko može. U pogledu spolnom, žena je neizmerno manje uz-budljiva i sposobna da samu sebe savlađuje; a kad padne, to nije često ni zbog velike ljubavi, ni zbog silne strasti, ni zbog urođenog nemorala, nego iz momentalnog prohteva i amoraliteta koji je stvarno usađen u seksu. Međutim, ako mnogi ljudi nisu ljubomorni, to je najvećma zato što veruju da ni drugi ne daju veću vrednost njihovoj ženi nego oni sami koji su se već i odviše na nju navikli; kao što se opet najveći broj žena baci drugom čoveku u naručje kako bi sa-me sebe uverile da im neko daje više cene nego što joj daju u njenoj kući. Najtragičniji slučaj večnog nesporazuma iz-među čoveka i žene u ljubavi, koji poznajem, to je slučaj jed-nog poljskog plemića iz mog društva na strani, kad je bdijući noću, očajan pored mrtvačkog odra svoje mlade žene, do-ao na pomisao da izmeni s njom prsten, a zatim u ženinom lrstenu našao jasno urezano ime i reči jednog njegovog prijatelja, na kojeg je već i dotle ponekad sumnjao da je mot gao biti njen ljubavnik. Najsvirepiji u ljubavi, to su Latini, i to najpre Talijani i Španjolci. Poznat je slučaj nekog talijanskog senjera koji je zbog ljubomore na nekom balu iste večeri izveo iz dvorane svoju ženu u grad, iz grada u predgrađe, iz predgrađa u polje, i odande u jednu daleku provinciju, gde se zatim s njom zajedno zatvorio u kuću za ceo život, da ni jedno ni drugo više nikad ne vide ljudsko društvo. Ljubomorni Španjolci su imali prava da svoje žene zatvaraju u manastir, za večna vremena, kao uzidane. Rus ne ubija nevernu ženu nego obesi samog sebe; a Srbin je ljubomoran samo kad je neprosvećen. Turci su ljubomorni kao gorile, a Arapi kao kobre. Nemci od ljubomore naprave pitanje kako bi imali priliku da se s nekim potuku, i jedno drugom odseku uši i noseve. Englez nije ljubomoran jer poštuje ženu, gledajući u njoj sestru i majku, a ne samo ljubavnicu. Amerikanac nije ljubomoran, jer većma ceni svoje vreme i svoje zdravlje nego svoju ženu. Grk nije ljubomoran, jer smatra da je od svega na svetu najlakše naknaditi gubitak žene; a nije ljubomoran ni zato što on mirno izneveri drugog, i pre nego bi iko imao vre-mena da njemu podvali. Ljubomora je nesumnjivo jedno osećanje koje je izvor naj-strašnijih nepravdi i najprostačkijih nastupa. Ko je bio ljubomoran lako može uvideti koliko ima u tom osećanju vulgarnog i nedostojnog prema tuđoj ličnosti. Ali može da uvidi i koliko ljubomora manje sačuva ženu nego što je odaleči od kuće i uputi u neverstvo, čak i sa čovekom na kog bi možda bez tog jedva i pomišljala. - Plemenit i hrabar čovek smatra nevernu ženu većma nesrećnom nego nevaljalom; a za sebe smatra da nema prava da sudi drugog čoveka za ono što bi on isto njemu učinio u sličnom slučaju. Zato je ljubomora jedno stanje potpunog ludila, pošto se u njemu i čo-vek dotle najispravniji okrene protiv svih zakona i religioznog morala i pravnog smisla. Stoga bi ljubomorne pre-stupnike trebalo najpre uputiti u ludnicu mesto u tamnicu. - Jeste li primetili da ljudi nisu ubijali svoje žene uhvaćene da se daju za novac, nego uvek one koje su se davale iz du-boke i iskrene ljubavi; a ovo najbolje svedoči da je ljubomoran čovek ne samo bez smisla za moral i pravičnost, nego i bez poštovanja za iskrenu ljubav, u ime čije toboh diže ruku. Zato je ljubomoran čovek moralni idiot, a ljubomorna žena je gora i opasnija od preljubnice. Ima žena koje u čoveku vole samo čoveka, a druge u čoveku vole samo ljubav; međutim ima ih koje vole i samo uspeh. Žena koja u čoveku voli samo njegovu ličnost, ostaje očajno vezana za njega. Ovo su najčešće velike mučenice ljubavi. Međutim, za žene koje u čoveku vole samo ljubav, i to kao intrigu i strast, čovekova ličnost je sporedna, a ljubav prema njemu lako zamenljiva ljubavlju prema drugom čoveku. Ali je i neosporno, da je žena koja u čoveku traži samo svoj uspeh, od svih najopasnija, jer je sebična i proždrljiva, zaboravlja-jući samo svoju sujetu i maštu; ona sve pred sobom gazi, i ni-šta ozbiljno ne uzima. Ovo je zao paun, opasan za lude od srca, bez porodice i bez morala, egoist, koja sve vidi kroz se-be i za sebe. Nema vremena da opazi da li ste obučeni u belo ili crno, a ulovi svaku reči i aluziju ako se odnosi na njenu ličnost. Gledajući u vaše oči, ona ogleda sebe: naročito, ne tumači vas, niti vas prosuđuje. Voleće i čoveka nižeg od vas, ako se pokaže pred svetom kao njen obožavalac veći nego što ste vi. Žena koja voli uspehe, ne voli ljubav, jer je ljubav okiva i zarobljuje; ali i obratno: žena koja voli lju-bav, ne voli uspehe, jer joj te male sreće smetaju višim srećama. Samo žena koja voli čoveka u čoveku, useli se cela u njegovu ličnost, kao vojska u neku tvrđavu. Ovo je Andromaha, koja smatra ljubav i dužnost za jedno isto. To su žene s puno majčine nege i sestrinske nežnosti, najređi prijatelji čovekovi, žene arhanđeli. Vrlo je retka ljubav dužnost, ona izgleda čak paradoks. Kornej je od te ljubavi pravio velike tragedije. Ona odista postoji, ali ne u velikom društvu, u kojem je puno iskušenja i zamki. Najpoštenija žena misli da je žrtva ako je poštena. Moralan muž se zaljubio u svoje poštenje, a žena u svoje mučeništvo, i to je onda ostrvo sunca u okeanu mraka. - Prva žena je bila bludnica, kao što je prvi čovek bio razbojnik. Žena u iskonsko doba je išla za čovekom iz šume u šumu, a danas ide za njim iz salona u salon, kao što je i čovek nekad čekao iza stene drugog čoveka da ga ubije, a danas ga čeka u banci ili u politici, da ga prevari. - Prvi znak ljubavi jedne žene, to je kad želi da se osami i izdvoji od sveta. Žena koja odmah ne napusti svoje dotadašnje navike, vara i sebe i čoveka o svojoj ljubavi. Jedan dokaz ženine ljubavi, to je kult svakog vašeg momenta, svake vaše navike, svakog vašeg pred-meta. Istinski zaljubljena žena postaje fetišisg. Ona, kao svraka, čuva sve što je čovek imao u rukama: njegov cvetić, sliku, olovku, dugme, cigaretu, neupaljenu ili upola ispušenu. Ona u svemu vidi njega, i sve pobožno prinosi k usnama. Ovo su žene koje o ljubavi više sanjaju nego misle, ali se ovo događa i najdubljim ženama kad odista duboko zavole. I čovek tako isto čuva ženine čiode, pantljike, sličice, ukosnice. Čedni i čisti u svojoj ljubavi, postaju tako fetišisti, koji izgledaju jedini zaljubljenici na svetu. Kult svih malih momenata i stvarčica, to je ljubav naivna i nevina. To je Eros slikan kao dete. To je velika stvar rečena malim jezikom. U ljubavi je žena uvek dete ili divljak; a kao dete i di-vljak, ni ona nema pamćenje za svoje emocije. Ona je u stanju da bude najravnodušnija prema čoveku kojeg je nekad bezumno volela, i čak da se s njim dalje ophodi bez ikakve veze s njenom prošlošću. I da mirno sve poreče, i da hladno sve unizi. Prošlost za ženu ne postoji. Pazite dobro kako žena ponekad govori pred novim čovekom o svojoj prošlosti s ponižavanjem; i kako o svom bivšem ljubavniku iz prošlo-sti govori bez srdžbe i bez žaljenja; i bez potrebe da se ičeg seća. 0 nečem što je pre nazivala svetinjom, i ključem svoje sudbine, ona može da govori i u sasvim profanom momentu. Žena ne priznaje prošlost, a još je manje žali; ona grabi od svakog momenta sve što može ugrabiti. Ali ako ne misli na prošlost, ne misli ni na budućnost: žena živi samo i potpuno u sadašnjici. Dok žena voli, ona ne zna za druge opasnosti nego da bude napuštena ali i prvi znak da prestaje voleti jedna ljubavnica, to je kad dobije strah od javnosti. Izgubljena hrabrost, to je već izgubljena ljubav. - Ako vas žena napušta prva, to nije što je uvređena vašim rečima ili delom, nego što je posredi drugi čovek. Retko se koja žena, i posle najveće poruge, odvoji od čoveka dok se prethodno nije najpre pobrinula da ne ostane sama. Najsvirepije osećanje ženino jeste osećanje usamljenosti. Čim ljubav počinje da pričinjava bol, ona od dobrotvora postaje krvnik. Nesrećna je ljubav razdvojenih ljubavnika, jer ništa ne daje, a sve oduzima. Opasna je ljubav kad čovek ne razume ni ženine reči, ni njena fakta, jer je tu posredi ženina bolest. Ljubavni metafizičar se izgubi u ovim kliničkim slučajevima, i postaje mistik koji ne veruje svojim očima. Žene su češće bolesne nego rđave; niko ne zna koliko su one često neodgovorne za mnoga zla koja čine. Zato ili ljubite slepo, ili bežite od žena. Homer je slavio junaka Eneju koji je umeo da beži. Žena oprašta čoveku sve pogreške prema njoj, ali ne oprašta ni najbolju stvar učinjenu zbog druge žene. Čovekov se ceo karakter poznaje po njegovom odnosu prema novcu i ženidbi. Kroz ženu možete da često upoznate do kraja i muža. Ne treba verovati kad se tuže jedno na drugo, jer su se oni skoro uvek tražili i uvek našli; retko kad da nisu muž i žena slični po bitnoj crti svoje dobrote ili zloće, ili po zajedničkoj strasti za novac, ili kao žrtve jedne iste sujete. Čak kad je žena najvećma zaljubljena u ljubavnika, ipak je vezana za muža, većma nego što može i sama da veruje. Bolje je verovati u svašta nego ne verovati ni u šta. Tako ni čovekova sumnja u ženu ne vodi ničem. Žena, odisga, nije moralno niža od čoveka, nego samo moralno drukčija. Najopasnije je hvatati ženu u laži. Posle prve takve scene, ona se toliko uzme na um da vi ubuduće nećete moći lako razaznati njenu laž, od njene istine. Kao što gusenice imaju boju lisga na kojem leže, ili kao što polip dobije boju predmeta za koji se uhvati, i žena tad dadne sebi izgled kakav joj treba. Čovek može samo jednom uhvatiti ženu u laži; ali posle toga ona postane toliko oprezna, da se zatim napravi gospodarem i sebe i onog koji je lovi u lažima. Njena nova laž je posle takvog slučaja uvek suptilnija od čovekovog sgarog iskustva. Vi ćete ženu samo uhvatiti kako laže, ali će ona vas uhvatiti u sredstvima kojim se ovde služite; a to je mnogo dublje. Zato ko hoće da upozna ženu, treba da je pre svega pusgi da se pokazuje kakva jeste, i da veruje da je ne žbirite, i najzad, da ne sumnja nikad kako vam je milija ona nego istina o njoj. Ženu nije moguće meriti prema jednom principu, nego samo prema drugim ženama. Žena je goli instinkt, a tu sva merila razuma unapred propadaju. Međutim, žena ipak nije lišena snage da postane često i uzvišenom i velikom; ali kad je god postala i uzvišenom i velikom, to je uvek bilo što je jurila za svojim prohtevima više nego za ičijim principima. Žena je istinitija prema sebi nego čovek, jer čovek ide za onim što je naučio, a žena ide za onim što oseća. Čovek uvek uradi što mora, a žena uvek uradi što hoće. Za sve lepote na svetu, i božanske i umetničke, čovek ima ushićenje koje se pretvara u religiozno osećanje. Jedino naše osećanje za žensku lepotu se pretvara samo u duhovni nered i fizičko stradanje. Zbog ovog se ide u prestup i zločin, pošto u takvom duhovnom stanju kradu i ljudi koji nikad nisu krali, i ubijaju i oni koji nisu rođeni zločinci. -Ima ženskih lepota koje gledamo, a ima ih koje udišemo. Žena u koju smo zaljubljeni prestaje biti za nas obično ljudsko biće, nego ili postane beli anđeo ili crni sotona. Prema tome, žena izgleda ili našom velikom srećom ili velikom bedom; zavisi od ogledala u koje smo je uhvatili. Neosporno, žena ima u sebi jedno morbidno osećanje, koje je delimično ludilo: žena uvek mora da ima nekog koga će mučiti, bilo muža ili ljubavnika. To mučenje je mnogo puta žestoko, a mnogo puta u sitnim merama; žena nas muči onda kad voli i onda kad ne voli. Zbog toga kad je žena i najvećma napadnuta, čak i nepravedno, ona neće da razuverava dokazima nego samo maglovitim rečima. Ona iskreno veruje daje čovek voli samo onda kad zbog nje pati, i kad u nju stalno sumnja. Za nju spokojan čovek izgleda ravnodušan i leden. Ljubav kod antičkih Grka nije bila samo jedna čovekova strast, nego i jedna naučna doktrina. I pre i posle Platona, o ljubavi su pisane učene knjige. Već Hesoid kaže daje ljubav najstarije božanstvo, duša i tvorac sveta; zato i nije čudno što su stari Grci dizali oltare ljubavi. Samo se ljubavi i ženi može pripisati stvaranje starog grčkog društva. Ono što u životu grubi čovek naziva dobrim i rđavim, žena zove lepim i ružnim, i često je razlika samo u rečima. Stari Grci su govorili da ljubav odvodi države u sreću, a sveštene tebanske legije u slavu. - Kod žene je urođen instinkt protiv grubosti i divljaštva. Žene su unele više blagosti i uglađenosti među ljude, nego svi moralisti ovog sveta. Žena je nenadmašni artista u hiljadu dnevnih slučajeva, pored kojih čovek prođe neopaženo, i onda kada se zove Rafael ili Luj XIV. - Žena ne zna za drugi moral nego estetički, ali ona ipak nije zato manje moralna nego čovek. Grčke hetere bile su u mnogom pogledu više žene nego slavne rimske matrone, bar prema onome kako je o tim matronama pisao Juvenal. - Žene razneže srca, izgrade jezik duševnosti, profine načine, i dignu ljubav i lepotu do religije i mudrosti. I duboki Lukrecije, u svom spevu, govori o ljubavi u Rimu slično kao i Juvenal, pisac satira. On ta-kođer vidi ljubav jedino u fizičkom zadovoljstvu, i skupo plaćenu gubitkom vremena i novca, snage i samoljublja. Protiv te nesreće preporučuje samo bežanje od žena. Propercije, koji je umro u tridesetoj godini, naprotiv, voli i robovati ženama nego biti slobodan među ljudima. Samo se treba - kažu - čuvati ćudi svoje ljubavnice; ne govoriti joj sa visi-ne ni ćutati pored nje; ni praviti neprijatno lice kad joj služimo; ni prečuti nijednu njenu reč. Jer je ljubav, kaže, najveće blago. Zato kad je Propercije u naručju svoje Cintije, sve vode Paktola teku pod njegovim krovom; i Crveno more nosi ispred njegovih nogu sve svoje bisere; i on prezire sve tronove, i odbija sve darove Alkinosa. Ne zna se, odista, ni za jednu ženu tog vremena daje bila za nekog Rimljanina ono što je bila Hipereta za geometra Euklida, i Leontija za filozofa Epikura, ili što je bila Areanasa za mudraca Platona, i Herpilisa za naučnika Aristotela. Oseća se i u najdubljim delima grčkim prisustvo ljubavnice u životu njihovih pisaca. Čak i Sokrat je imao jednu ćerku sa kurtizanom Lagiskom, a ko zna i koliko je njena inspiracija bila moćna u njegovim delima. Zna se da je svako ljudsko delo nerazdvojno od čovekove ljubavi i mržnje u životu. Zar bi Taso bio onakav pesnik da nije bilo sestara Duke od Ferare. Zar bi Rasin onako poznavao ljubav i protivurečnosti srca, strast za avanturu i intrigu spola, bez njegovog svakodnevnog opštenja sa dvorskim dama-ma u Versaju, gde su se smenjivale slavna la Valijer sa slav-nom de Montespan. - Sve je začeto u ljubavi i spolu, kao i de-te. Ništa se ne daje odvojiti od opšteg principa plođenja. Žena je zato najviše podstrek ljudskog ogvaranja. Ona stoji u zenitu naše misli i akcije; i njoj se duguju sve lepote i veličine ljudskog genija. Ono što je snaga čovekova u sadržini, ženina je snaga u formi. Čovek nju oplodi telesno, a ona njega oplodi duhovno. - Veliki stilisti su bili veliki ljubavnici. Oni svoju prefinjenost, sjaj izraza, meru i neposrednost, duguju samo svojim ljubavima i ženama. Jedan državnik, Kavur, rekao je: kako onaj koji ne zna da govori sa ženama, ne zna da govori ni sa parlamentom. Znači, da za ve-like gomile, kao i za žene, treba isti ljupki i zavodnički jezikljubavnika. Svakako, retkojeko bio velikipisac, a da nije imao izvanredne ljubavnice. Možda bi užasi ljubavi bili manji kada bismo mogli voleti samo one koje bismo hteli. Odista, strašno je i pomisliti da ni naše mržnje ni naše ljubavi ne zavise od naše slobod-ne volje. Mi smo na taj način robovi nečeg dubljeg i mođnijeg u nama, nego što je sva naša pamet, i sva naša energija. Car ljubavi koji je baš u tom fatalnom, jeste istovremeno, i zbog istog razloga, najveća kob ljubavi. - Ja ipak istinski verujem, da mi, u dnu svih naših bespuća srca i mašte, nosimo u sebi tip žene koja odgovara ravno onome što mi u ljubavi traži-mo. Nikad, ili neizmerno retko, nađu ljudi ovašgoćenoto osećanje, ali taj iluzorni tip žene postoji u nama, nerazgovetno ali aktivno. Ako volimo kroz život deset žena, mi smo u svakoj od njih voleli jedan deo baš te iluzorne žene. Ne možemo je sresti inkarniranu u celini, ali ona počiva u našoj krvi, ili peče kao iskra zarivena u naše tkivo. To je razlika između strasti za ženu i ljubavi za ženu. Orfej je sišao u Had iz ljubavi za nimfom Euridikom, rano umrlom, i bogovi su mu tamo pokazali njenu senku, ali ga bogovi vratiše natrag, jer se preko njihove volje na nju okrenuo. - Sve što pesnik kaže u pesmi ženi koju ljubi, to je uvek rečeno pod mađijom te ilu-zorne i naslućene i daleke žene, u čijem zračenju žive sve druge žene, i sijaju sve stvari na zemlji. To je Danteova idealna „žena spasenja", i Petrarkina „žena obučena u sunce." Ksenofont je, naprotiv, govorio da je ljubav stvar slo-bodne volje, jer kad bi lepota imala suverenu snagu, ona bi bila lepa za svakog. Vatra, veli, oprži svakog, jer je u prirodi vatra da oprži; međutim, u jednu se lepotu zaljube jedni, ali drugi pored nje prođu ravnodušni. Prema tome ljubav zavisi od volje i mi volimo samo onog kog hoćemo. Ni brat se ne zaljubi u sestru, ni otac u ćerku, jer oni to neće, što znači da ljubav zavisi od volje. A baš ako i hoće, strah od suda itamnice uguši njihovu poročnu ljubav; što opet znači da se ljubav da ugušiti. Prema svemu tome, ljubav zavisi od naše slobodne volje. - Tako kaže Ksenofont kroz usta svoga Arasposa. Ali njegov Kir odgovara ovo: ako ljubav zavisi od naše slobodne volje, zašto ne prestanu da vole oni koji bi hteli da prestanu; naprotiv, plaču od bola, i robuju ljubavi, čak i oni ponosni ljudi koji inače smatraju ropstvo za najveće zlo; i rado se lišavaju zbog ljubavi nečeg čega se inače nikad nisu hteli odreći; i noee svoju ljubav kao bolest ili okov; i žive u strahu da ne izgube samo onog kog vole. - Araspos odvraća da su takvi zaljubljenici plašljivci: žele da umru, ali se ne ubijaju. To su sladostrasnici jer vas prava ljubav ne prisiljava da ljubite. Pošteni ljudi, kad vole zlato, dobre konje, lepe žene, mogu živeti i bez njih, a žive bez njih radije nego da ih nepravedno zadobiju. Znači da je ljubav zavisna od volje. - Kir odvraća: Vatra opeče kad se u nju dirne, ali ljubav oprži i izdaleka... Kada bi naša takva slobodna volja bila, kao što govori Ksenofont, jača od naše ljubavi, onda bi najmračniji in-stinkt čovekov bio sveden na sitnu meru naše logike i našeg koristoljublja. Svi veliki putevi ljubavi bili bi tako osvetljeni kao amerikanske ulice, i svako bi znao kojim će pravcem otići, i kojim se pravcem vratiti. Uostalom, Kse-nofont je i sam docnije pokazao u sudbini njegovog junaka Arasposa, zaljubljenog u lepu i čednu Panteju, da ljubav odista nije stvar slobodne volje. - Mi smo svi robovi jedne sile strašnije nego što je i mržnja, i koja sa civilizacijom postaje samo zamršenija i kobnija. A zato što je ljubav jedna fatalna i natčovečanska sila, ljudi su ljubavi priznali njeno božansko poreklo. Pesnici su ljubavi dali još i više: oni je smatraju kao naročito Božanstvo, koje postoji van čoveka, i iznad čoveka. Ona je sila bezmerno moćnija od nas, kao, uostalom, svaka sila prirode. Ali ta moć dejstvuje kroz čoveka: čas gradeći a čas rušeći. Ovo Božanstvo, naj-viši princip čovekovog stvaranja, i princip plođenja ljudske fele, prožima ljudsku misao u obliku svetlosti, uzrujava ljudsku krv u obliku toplote, i razgranjava ljudski um kao božanski sok koji podiže šume u pustinji i oplođuje živa bića na dnu mora. Ljubav i smrt, to su jedina dva principa raširena na svakom deliću sveta. Ljubav je prolazila kroz istoriju u raznim svojim formama: strast, uživanje, nežnost, san, galanterija. Strast i uživanje su antička osećanja ljubavi; zato je poznato da su u Rimu bili pesnici ljubavi samo Propercije i Tibul, kao što su u Grčkoj bili Anakreon i Sapfa, a svi su ostali pesnici pevali o ljubavi samo kao o zadovoljstvu. Tako su i Horacije i Ovidije i Katul pevali samo ljubavna uživanja a ne ljubavni bol. Međutim, ljubav je bol, a sve drugo nije ljubav. Ima nežnosti u pesmama Tibula, i ima sna u pesmama Katula, ali su obojica daleko od pravog smisla za ljubav kao zajedno sublimno i kosmičko osećanje. - Srednji vek je bio puno antički, naročito latinski, ali je bio naročito hrišćanski, znači nešto novo. Zato je i ljubav u njemu dobila nove oblike i nove načine u izražavanju. Tako su ljubav Dantea i ljubav Petrarke sasvim nova i dotle nepoznata osećanja za ženu. Istina, sa renesansom prestaje ovakva hrišćanska vizija o ženi, i ponova nailaze prilivi paganstva. Dolaze Ronsar i ostali pesnici njegovog doba kad preovlađuje o ljubavi Platonova ide-ja: da su čovek i žena jedna celina razdvojena u dve polovine koje jedna drugu traže u svim formama čežnje i nežnosti. Stendal greši što u stvarima ljubavi stavlja Italiju iz-nad Francuske. Prva je Francuska imala svoje vitezove cavaliere servante koji su bez ikakvih sebičnih namera išli zbog žena u najopasnije avanture, i to prema naročitom zakoniku jednog tribunala ljubavi koji je zasedao u Provansi. Vera je bila digla ljubav za ženu do izvanredne čistote, i zbog toga je ljubav otišla zatim i do viteštva, kao nikad dotle. Trubadursko doba je, u pogledu ljubavi za ženu, bilo nešto što se dotle nije videlo, i što se možda nikad više neće videti. Tek docnije je ljubav u Francuskoj dobila svoj pogrdni karakter, prestajući da postoji kao duhovni zakon, a pretvarajući se samo u fizički impuls; a to je bilo baš kad su onamo prodavale talijanske knjige Bokača i zatim Aretina. Tek je romantizam, koji je odista jedno katoličko osećanje, vratio ljubavi njene uzvišene i spiritualne akcente. Cela borba žene sa čovekom jeste u tome što žena hoće samo da sačuva svoj lični integritet; ako je dobra, da ostane dobra; ako je rđava, da ostane rđava, ako vas ne voli, da vas odaleči ili iskoristi; a ako vas voli, da vam se dadne i da se za vas žrtvuje. I kad je najbolja žena hoće da bude slobodna, da ima u džepu ključ jednog tajnog hodnika za koji zna eamo ona jedina, i koji iz tvrđave vodi u slobodno polje. Žena ne postaje toliko ogorčena kad je lišena slobode, koliko kad joj tu potlačenost čovek naročito pokazuje. Više nego i čovek, žena voli da ostane samo ono što jeste. I onda kad žena zaželi da ima kakav nov i drukčiji život, to ne znači da je želela da imadne i drukčiju prirodu. Žena uvek veruje daje po duhu i ponašanju najbolja onakva kakva je odista. Više nego čovek za sebe, žena tvrdo veruje da bez svojih poroka ne bi mogla imati ni dana zadovoljstva i da bi je veliki broj vrlina samo osiromašio, kao što alkoholik veruje da bi umro bez svoje čaše, i kockar bez svoje kocke. Žene se drže instinktivno svojih najgorih navika sa istom upornošću s kojom se drže ljudi svojih najboljih načela. Čovek se zaljubi gledajući ženu, a žena se najčešće zaljubi slušajući čoveka. Prema tome bi čovek bio više te-lesan, a žena više duhovna. Međutim, čovek ne osvaja ženu dubinom svojih reči, koliko načinom svog govora, bojom svoga glasa, zavođačkim elementima svoje konverzacije. Ali se ipak samo kroz telo ide u dušu; nema ljubavi koja nije spolna. Ljubav koja nije spolna, može postojatisamo među nedovoljno spolnim i fizički slabim, ali ne među naročito čednim i naročito idealnim. Žene su izvanredno svirepe u svojoj osveti. Istina, one se ne vide takve u istoriji jer su bile uvek vrlo vešte da se sakriju za leđa svojih ljudi; čak ni žene koje su bile vladarke nisu ostale poznate kao tirani ni krvoloci. I tip kraljice Marije Mediči je vrlo redak u istoriji. Žena se nikad nije svetila mačem nego jezikom, što je ona uvek smatrala za sigurnije. I kada ljudi najmanje osećaju ko ih podiže i obara u njihovoj karijeri, često to dolazi od žena. Naročito žena upropašćuje druge žene, i kad ni ove ne pogađaju za-pravo otkuda ih bije grom. Još će žena oprostiti čoveku i najteže poroke, ali žena ne prašta drugoj ženi ni njene najveće vrline. - Moglo bi se reći odista da mržnje ostaju uvek među pripadnicima istog spola: prevaren čovek ubija ljubavnika a ne ženu koja ga je prevarila, kao što bi nreva-rena žena pošla da se osveti njegovoj ljubavnici a ne njemu. Najsvirepija osveta jedne žene prema čoveku bila je, po mom mišljenju, osveta žene Kvinta, brata Ciceronovog, koji je poginuo istih dana kad i Ciceron. Cezar Avgust je docnije predao ubicu ženi Kvintovoj da mu ona sama sudi za ubistvo njenog muža, a ona ga je osudila da sam sebi seče parče po parče sopstvenog tela i da se njim hrani. Ljubomora je jedna slepa sumnja, nalik na životinje za koje se zna da žive bez očiju. Srećom što su ljubomorni samo ljudi strasni i fizički snažni; ali njih retko kad žene varaju, nego oni prvi izneveravaju žene. Oni su toliko zauzeti svojim uspesima i neuspesima na drugoj strani, da ne strahuju kako će i sami biti prevareni. Oni jedino strahuju kako neće dovoljno prevariti ceo drugi svet. Istina je i da ovakvi ljudi, koji nemaju vremena da sumnjaju u svoju ženu, uvek skupo plaćaju kod svoje kuće ono što su sami učinili drugom. Svi veliki Don Žuani bili su prevareni mnogo više puta nego što su oni prevarili druge. U najvišem broju slučajeva, ljubomoran čovek, to je onaj koji veruje da je žena jača od njega, i da joj on nije dovoljan. Stoga je ljubomora samo jedan strah, a ljubomoran čovek je kukavica. Međutim, ljubomora je otrovala život nebrojnim velikim ljudima. Kod silnog čoveka je svaka osobina dovedena do vrhunca, pa i ljubav; i nije bilo mogućno da i ljubomore ne odgovaraju takvim ljubavima. Šekspira je prevarila njegova žena s jednim njegovim prijateljem, a taj pesnik je zatim svoju nesreću opevao u svojim sonetima i u jednoj drami, kao što je docnije i Molijer takve svoje nesreće ispričao u svojim komedijama. Međutim, ruski pesnik Puškin je izazvao svog protivnika na dvoboj i poginuo. Gete je bio violentan u ljubomori i mirno patio; ali ljubomorni Bajron je šamarao svoje ljubavnice i bacao ih niz stepenice. Neosporno da su i ljubomore velikih ljudi bile često izvorima njihove veličine, jer su u svojim patnjama davali ljubavi mesto koje zaslužuje. Istina, veliki umetnici su najviše stradali zbog njihove vatrene mašte koja je svaki bol probudila i razvijala u beskonačnost. Moglo bi se reći da je često bila prava profanacija za samu ljubav što su najveći ljudi često voleli najmanje žene, katkad i najgore žene. Među najpobožnijim i besmrtnim madonama najvećih slikara, kojima se divimo po crkvama i galerijama, ima njihovih ljubavnica i žena koje su bile bez pameti i najokorelije izdajice, kao žena sjajnog slikara Andreje del Sarto; a i najdublji stihovi o ljubavi bili su ispevani ženama koje su bile često potpuno ravnodušne prema pesništvu, ili do kraja cinične prema pesniku. Svi su veliki umetnici, i u slici i u pesmi, većma slikali svoje snove nego svoje istine. Da nije bilo tako, svet bi odista izgledao mnogo manje lep nego što izgleda. Fizička ljubav se smatra za uniženje, i za ženu i za čoveka. Naročito je hrišćanstvo utvrdilo svet u ovoj predrasudi, i time često pravilo od najzdravijih i najmoćnijih ljudi mučenike i manijake, čak i prestupnike i zločince. Fizička ljubav, naprotiv, jeste jedina ljubav iskrena, spontana, bogodana, duboka, nerazumna, nadrazumna. Ona nije samo pijanstvo našeg tela, nego i neizmerni izvor svih drugih lepota, i duševnih i duhovnih. Gde nema najpre fizičke ljubavi, nema ni duševne; a ako ima fizičke, ima i svega drugog. Samo za bolesne i rđave ne važi ovaj zakon; za bolesne jer su slabi telesno, a za rđave jer su slabi duševno. Prvi se ne mogu predati fizički, a drugi nemaju sposobnost za simpatiju. Zato samo zdravi mogu da se potpuno predaju, a to znači da fizičko zdravlje i fizička ljubav sadrže i sve izvore nežnosti i dobrote. Čak je vrlo jasno da telo i duh podjednakom snagom izazivaju simpatiju ili antipatiju: mi se i sa ljudima najpre sprijateljimo fizički, ili najpre jedan drugom postanemo fizički nemogućni. A najbolji dokaz daje fizička ljubav glavna osnova svake ljubavi prema ženi, to je što nema ljubavi gde nema spola. Ne voli se pre puberteta, kao što se ne voli ni posle ugašenog spola, u starosti ili u bolesti. Najveća slast života za snažne i neporočne ljude, to je zdrava fizička ljubav. Čovekovom duhu ostaje samo da fizičkoj ljubavi napravi dekor, a čovekovoj duši ostaje da sve obojadiše i pozlati, i oplemeni, i opeva. Nikad se ljubav ne zadrži samo na fizičkom uživanju, osim kod žena glupih i kod ljudi vulgarnih. Nikad ne postoji perverzija kod ljudi zdravih i fizički silnih. Sve su poro ke izmislili slabi i degenerisani ljudi. Tri stvari uvek idu zajedno: mladost, lepota, ljubav. Ljubav ne samo u mladosti, ali se samo u mladosti i ljubavi proživljuje i lepota. Nema ljubavi bez lepote; jer je čovek zaljubljen samo u lepotu, bilo stvarnu ili uobraženu, bilo telesnu ili duhovnu. Ljubav je velikodušna, i samo stoga ljudi kažu da je slepa. Ona nikad nije slepa a ne bi videla nečije nedostatke i nekoje prepone; ali je plemenita i duševna, jer ipak sve smatra manjim od ljubavi. Ljubav je, kao i vladalac, najviša kad najvećma prašta. - Ljubav je iskrena jedino ako se nalazi sva u predmetu koji ljubi, a ne u principima koji su izvan ljubavi. Ovakvo dizanje ljubavi iznad svih principa baš i jeste taj neizmerni i suvereni trijumf duše nad duhom. Možda svugde treba ići za pameću osim u ljubavi; najluđe ljubavi su bile mnogo puta izvorima najviših dela i najlepše slave. Bilo je ljubavi koje su izvesnim ljudima iz osnove preinačavale karakter i um, oplemenivši ljude bezdušne, učinivši pobožnim ljude bezbožne, i napravivši herojima ljude obeshrabrene. Samo velike ljubavi su inspirisale velike akcije. Prava ljubav je jedan ceo niz velikih slučajeva, čak i u životu običnog malog čoveka. Još i više; samo kroz ljubav može i obični čovek da bude dignut do velikog čoveka, i da pigmej pođe ukorak sa gigantom. Samo se u ljubavi i u smrti ljudi mogu da izjednače, i da poslednji stigne prvog. Kategorija:Jovan Dučić Kategorija:Blago cara Radovana